We're On Each Other's Team
by lovecanines
Summary: Based off of the book and movie, The Lucky One. Jesse was in the army when he saw her picture. Just then, the gun shot. Now he's on a quest to find the woman who saved his life, Beca Mitchell. Beca Mitchell has lost her hope for love, having to drop out of college to raise her son and get a job, having her boyfriend abandon her. Then a soldier shows up at her door. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I own nothing. Pitch Perfect nor The Lucky One are mine. Case closed!

The gunshots as the man fell to the ground in a bloody mess invaded my thoughts.

My stomach churned as I realized I knew him. His name was Unicycle, I believe.

My friend, Benji,was screaming for me to run, but I realized that Unicycle's chest was heaving. I tried to help him up.

"Jesse, run!"Benji screamed.

I saw Unicycle stop breathing, and turned around to see if anyone else had noticed. That was when I saw it.

A picture of a young woman. I hated to think that she was someone's wife or something and her picture was about to get blown up, so I jumped after it.

And then there was another gunshot.

Benji ran after me. "You're alive!"

I was at a loss for breath. "Yeah."

I stared at the woman in the picture. Her long brunette hair fell just below her shoulders, her green eyes staring straight into the camera. She had plenty of tattoos and piercings, but she had a natural glow somehow.

"What's that?" Benji asked. He snatched the picture from me.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." He said.

"I don't." I said.

"Then who is she?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just saw her picture lying around, and I thought that it shouldn't get blown up, and then I heard the gun." I said, shaking.

He grinned the goofy smile that made it hard for me to believe that he was a soldier.

"Must have been a miracle, then." He said.

"Yeah. Do you think she's somebody's girlfriend or something?" I asked.

"Look around you, Jesse. Do you really think one of these dead dudes would leave behind a woman like her?" He asked.

"No. I wouldn't, anyway." I said.

"Yeah. He'd have to be some kind of idiot." Benji said.

I flipped the picture over. Someone had written on it with black ink.

Beca Mitchell

Barden, GA

Mitchell Farm House and Kennels

"I'm going." I said.

"What? Going where?" Benji asked.

I held up the picture.

"This girl, whoever she is, just saved my life. I need to find her and thank her." I said.

"Dude, you're crazy." He said.

"I may be crazy, but I'm very grateful." I said.

The battle has been won, now it's off to Georgia.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey, I realized that I wrote I own nothing in the last chap. I meant the movies! I do own the story.

Beca's POV

"Good morning, sleepy head!" I sang to my son.

He sat up and laughed.

"Mom, did Aunt Chloe give you coffee?" He asked.

"Actually, yes, she did." I said.

" I've never seen you so happy." He said.

"Well, I really am happy whe never I'm with you, Toby." I said.

"Even when I'm bad?" He asked.

"Yes, although I wouldn't want you to feed any of the dogs any more chocolate pudding, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He replied.

"Good. Now, it's time for you to get dressed and go to school." I said.

"Okay! Who's driving me today?" He asked.

"The bus. We have a new dog coming in early this morning." I said.

"Aunt Chloe can't drive me?" He asked.

"Afraid not." I said.

"Hey, Mom, I have an idea!" He said.

"What?" I said, expecting one of his usual childish ideas.

"Why don't you call Dad?" He asked.

I froze, getting tense.

"Why would I do that?"

"Mom, don't be silly! Dad can drive me!" He said.

"Absolutely not, young man! Now go get dressed!" I yelled.

He really wanted to test the boundaries now. "SpongeBob shirt and shorts?" He asked.

"I don't care, just go!" I yelled.

He had his father's blond hair and blue eyes, but he had my smile. His dad's smile just killed me in college.

He had only met his father twice, and he had loved him.

It was very awkward for me.

I walked into the kitchen, crying.

"More coffee, I need more coffee." I mumbled as I ran to the coffee maker.

Chloe, who was sitting at the table, sat down the Cosmopolitan magazine she was reading and sighed. "Did Toby ask about his dad again?"

I took a sip of the coffee I had brewed. "Yes."

The coffee burned my throat, but I didn't care.

"Don't burn yourself! Look, I'll take him, if it's about his hatred for the bus." She said.

I nodded.

Just then,Toby came into the living room, dressed in the SpongeBob tee and black shorts, as he had promised.

"Hey, Tobes! I'm driving you to school today!" Chloe said.

"Yeah!" Toby cheered.

As soon as Chloe left with Toby, I received a knock on the door.

I expected it to be Chloe's newest Cosmopolitan magazine, but instead, I saw a guy standing there.

"It's you!" He said.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jesse Swanson, and I was in the army. And you saved my life." He said.

"Oh, no, you must be confused. I was never on the battlefield." I said.

"Oh, but you were! See, I saw this laying around." He said, holding up a picture of me.

"And?" I asked.

"I ran to pick it up, and someone fired a gun at me. But, I dodged it, because of the picture of you." He said.

I was amazed.

"Wow. Come in. I have coffee." I said.

"Don't mind if I do, ma'am." He said.

"Anything for someone who served our country. And please, call me Beca." I said.

"Okay, Beca." He said.

As I poured his coffee, I wondered could I really have saved this man's life?


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse's POV

I took a seat on her couch.

The woman sat beside me.

"So, I guess this is kind of awkward, huh?" She said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, semi awkward, but well worth it." I said.

"Forgive me, but I've never exactly been portrayed as a heroic person." She said with a small laugh.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Okay, glad he's there safely. Thanks." She said before hanging up.

"He?" I asked, wondering if she was married.

"My son." She replied.

"Oh." I said.

If she had a kid, of course she belonged to someone.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" She said quietly.

I was at a loss for words. This beautiful woman, asking me to keep her secret.

I cleared my throat. "Of course."

"I'm having a really hard time, being a single mom." She sighed.

"Single?" I asked.

"Yes. I was dating the guy I had met where I worked, and then I got pregnant and I lost my job. I was just in college. I had to drop out." She said.

"Go on. I understand." I said.

"And then I had Toby. I love him so much, but... He wants to have something to do with his dad. But I can't." She said.

She looked at me. "You know, maybe I shouldn't be telling you this. I'm crazy." She said.

"No, you're not. I'm glad I came when I did. You need someone to talk to, too." I said.

She smiled. "Thanks. So, Jesse,do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked.

"Not locally. I've travelled a long way." I said.

"Well, you can stay here. We have an extra bedroom." She smiled.

"I'd like that." I said.

"Toby would, needs a male figure." She said.

I gulped. "Like a father figure?"

She laughed. "Relax, I don't hate you. Just-a friend." She said.

"I can do that! I'm very friendly!" I said.

She laughed.

"You're right. You seem like just the type if guy I needed to save." She said.

"I'm glad you see it that way." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca's POV

I don't want to bother you or anything, but can you help me with dinner?" I asked .oe had stayed out all day, going to buy groceries and more summer clothes for Toby.

I hate to say it, but sometimes Chloe seems more like Toby's mother than I do.

"Sure." He said.

"Have you ever made gumbo?" I asked.

"Um, no." He said.

I laughed. "It's not too hard, but not a lot of people do." I said.

"I... I don't cook." He said.

"I wouldn't either, if I had a choice. But, you know, Mom problems." I shrugged.

"Speaking of which... I still have much more on my to do list." I sighed.

"What else?" He asked.

"I have to walk the dogs in the kennels... Toby and I have our chess match tonight... The laundry... Stuff." I said.

"Chess?" He asked.

"Yeah. He loves it. I taught him when he was five." .

"Wow. I played it a lot when I was a kid." He said.

"Oh, yeah? Do you think it would be too much to ask if you played with him tonight?" I said.

"Not at all. It would be great to revisit childhood memories. Is the little guy coming home soon?" He asked.

I checked my watch. "Yeah. His aunt will be coming with him soon." I said.

"You have a sister?" He asked

"Well, Chloe isn't my sister, but she's pretty close to one. She lives with me, and when Toby's dad broke up with me, she stayed with me. She graduated early to be with me during the pregnancy. I didn't even have to stimulate it, Toby just started calling her Aunt Chloe." I smiled.

Just then, Chloe and Toby burst through the door.

They immediately saw Jesse.

"Mom! You have a boyfriend?" Toby asked.

"No, no, he's not my boyfriend. Toby, Chloe, meet Jesse. He was in the army, and now he's coming to live with us for a while." I introduced them.

"And I play chess." Jesse said.

"Chess?" Toby asked.

"Um, Beca, can I talk to you in private?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." I said.

She pulled me on to the porch.

"You're going to let this homeless man-who probably has PTSD-into our house and then let him play chess with your son?" She whispered.

"He's not homeless!" I hissed.

"Sure." Chloe said.

We walked inside to see Jesse and Toby playing chess together at the table.

"Yes! I'm winning!" Toby said.

I gave Chloe an I told you so look.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse's POV

At dinner, Toby and I rasmart ao the table.

He had beaten me earlier.

"You're pretty good, little man." I chuckled.

"My mom taught me. She's pretty good, too." He said.

"Dinner, guys!" Beca had called.

"Last one to the table is a rotten egg!" Toby said, taking off towards the table.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled.

We never dif find out who won, considering he tripped me half way there.

We fell to the floor laughing. Chloe eyed us, looking disgusted.

Beca gave all five of us our dinner.

"Eat up." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

Chloe gave me the evil eye.

I looked around nervously.

Had I done anything to make her dislike me?

"Mom, guess who won chess?" Toby asked.

"Who?" Beca replied.

"I did!" He said.

"I'll admit, I'm sort of rusty. I haven't really played in a long time. Maybe I've forgotten how to play." I said.

"You can't forget how to play chess!" Toby argued.

"Don't be rude, Toby. Jesse has been in the army. His mind is warped." Chloe said.

I felt hurt. Why didn't she like me?

"His mind is not warped!" Beca said.

"Hey, you were in the army? Like my toy army men? Cool!" Toby said.

I smiled, even if Chloe did't like me, Toby did.

**A/N:Okay, so I'm going to start doing this:I'll give you guys soon stuff to talk about in the reviews every chapter. This chapter y'all can discuss:****  
**

**-Why do you think Chloe dislikes Jesse?**

**-What do you think of the relationship between Beca and her son? How would you describe it?**

**And,constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!**

**-lovecanines**


	6. Chapter 6

Beca's POV

Jesse and Toby played with Toby's army men that night as Chloe eyed them.

I was sort of mad at her for acting this way. I mean, he was a nice man who was only here because of a miracle involving me. How bad can he be?

After they had been on the floor for hours, Toby finally yawned.

"All right, buddy, time for bed." I said.

"But, Mom..." He argued.

"Listen to your Mom, Toby." Chloe said.

"Okay."He said gingerly.

She looked at me. "Want me to take him, Beca?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Hold on." Toby said.

He went and hugged Jesse. "Thanks for playing with me today." He said.

"I wouldn't just go hugging him, Toby." Chloe said.

I shot her a warning look.

Chloe scampered awkwardly to Toby's bedroom.

"So, can you, um, talk about it?" Jesse said.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Toby's dad." He continued.

"Oh. Yeah." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well, his name was Luke. The British dude I worked with. He was twenty two, running a radio station. I was eighteen, his intern. I was way too young. Next thing you know, we're dating and I'm pregnant. He breaks up with me, and then fires me. So, I have to drop out, but Chloe came with me, and we bought the farm and added kennels. And then I had Toby." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

It may have been uncomfortable, but it was good to have someone to talk to. Not even Chloe could listen this well.

I liked the idea of having Jesse stick around.

**A/N:(Marceline the Vampire Queen voice) Hey, hey hey! First a shout out to my reviewers, guest reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers. Now question time!**

**-Did you already suspect that Luke was Toby's father? Why or why not?**

**-Do you think Toby suspects that there is something missing, parent wise? Do you think he sees Jesse as a new father figure?**


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse's POV

The next morning, Beca made breakfast and more coffee.

"You know it's dangerous to consume your own body weight in coffee, right? Especially being your size..." I said.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip.

"Where is Toby? Still in bed on this fine Saturday morning?" I asked.

"No. He's a morning lark. Chloe took him to see a ten a.m. showing of some new movie he wanted to see." She said.

Cue another eye roll.

"Hey, are you mad at your 'sister' for some reason?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of the way she acts around you." She said. "She thinks you're a homeless dude."

"Well, I'll definitely need to cut my hair again sometime soon..." I said.

"I'm serious. She thinks you're bad for Toby. Which you definitely aren't. I haven't seen him this happy in years." She said.

I looked away. Had I done anything to make me seem bad for Toby?

"Can you please explain to me why you're here again?" She asked.

"The picture." I said.

"I know, but, how did you find me?" She said.

"Someone had written on the back where you were located." I continued.

"Oh." She said.

I closed my eyes and saw Unicycle's body and the blood.

But her face on that piece of plastic coated paper was like the sun after a rainy day.

**A/N:Mix of "Happy" by Pharell and "Blurred Lines" playing as I dance. Oh, hi, world, sorry about that mini party there. I just can't believe I can go to sleep and wake up with so many reviews! Thanks for flooding my email with notifications! Now, question time!**

**-If you were in charge of making a soundtrack for this story, what songs would you choose?**

**-Do you think Beca is right about Chloe being the more motherly figure? Why or why not?**


End file.
